steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend
This is the 10th episode of The Legend of Onix Series Summery Emerald and Sapphire teach Steven about their legend and about the falling king himself. Plot The episode begins with Steven on the beach drawing a picture in a small book. Sapphire and Emerald walk outside onto the beach, thinking about what they could possible do in their fight against Onix. The two of them walk to Steven and Emerald approached saying "Hello Steven, I was wondering if you recalled anything about Onix, like at all." Steven couldn't recall a thing since this was something that Rose did and not himself, so he shook his head and said to them "I'm sorry, but I didn't recall anything that happened before." Emerald and Sapphire seemed relieved by this seeming to know something that he didn't know. "I must ask, how exactly did you create the universe? It's not that I don't believe you, but it would be interesting to find out the origin of the universe." Sapphire sat next to Steven and said "Perhaps we can tell you about our beginning, and learn about how the fallen king even came to power." Steven seemed excited but before he wanted to hear it he told them "Wait, I will be right back." He runs inside of the beach house then comes back bringing what appears to be a sleeping bag. Steven then got into the sleeping bag comfy and ready to listen. "Steven, might I ask what is with the sleeping bag?" Emerald asked. "Its just that when my dad tells a story I usually get comfy like this." Emerald and Sapphire shrugged then were ready to tell him their story. The story began with Sapphire setting up the story. "This happened long ago back when the world was a void of nothing and all that was in it, was just one gem, the gem that would create the world as we know it. The Gem was said to be the creation gem that would come to bring forth creation itself, But its power was too strong and it broke under its own creature causing an explosion of energy releasing a tremendous amount of energy, And the three pieces that came from the Gem finally took their form." Out of the three that reformed the first was an gem in beautiful armor with jet black hair and grey skin. The second was a gem in a well made tux and with dark blue hair and a light blue skin tone. And the last one to take form was a gem in tarnished by strong battle armor with dark green hair and cat-like eyes. "What is this place, and better yet, what are we?" Emerald asked the other two. Sapphire looked at them and saw their gemstones on them and replied by saying "It seems like we are a form of sentient object, but what it is, I don't know." Suddenly, a beautiful green light emitted from Emerald, A white light around Sapphire, and a purple light around Onix. "The was beautiful, but what does it mean for us?" Sapphire asked. Onix didn't seem like he was worried about this at all and just wanted to enjoy what they had. "What the big deal, it's not like it's a big deal, why don't we just relax and just explore this place." Back then before Onix even got the crown, he was very laid back and didn't really want to deal with pressure or stress in his live. Sapphire then said "we would if we went floating aimlessly out here!" His agitation seemed to propel him forward slightly. "What the, its seems like we can move forward based on how we feel." This theory is something Emerald wanted to try, and tried to think about something that he could feel or enjoy. He began to think about how the three of them exist at all which propelled him forward in space with a green light coming from behind him. If the two of them could do it, Onix wanted to give it a try. He began to think of the possibilities they could have to explore the world and this emotion pushed him forward with a purple light coming from him. "This is astounding, but what is the purpose of these powers?" Sapphire thought. Onix then said "Who cares, let's just explore for once." He dashed forward through the void of space looking around. Emerald and Sapphire followed behind soaring through the cosmos. Onix took a quick stop which caused the brothers to collide into each other making a massive flash of light appear around them both. When the light vanished from them, a small rock is seen floating right next to them. Sapphire picked it up and asked "What is this thing, and how did it even come to be?" Emerald began to think on what this could mean but was unable to come up with a theory. Onix however did have an idea on how the rock got there, since when he collided he was thinking about what he might find, and ended up thinking about finding a small object in open space. "Call me crazy, but I think we created it, when we collided, I had a picture in my head of what appeared to be something that was floating in space, and the next second, its right next to us." Emerald was surprised at this and wondered if they could create more with their new found power. "Onix, maybe you can create more, not just whatever this is but much more." Onix nodded at this and joined hands with the others causing more light to form from them. The image of a creature came into his mind and when the light died out, a large creature appeared in front of the three. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axy5xdI_8-U The creature was gigantic in size with a colossal body length, razor sharp fangs, and large wings at unimaginable lengths. Unfortunately for the brothers, this was a lot more dangerous than they intended. The beast let out a massive roar at them giving a sense of fear to the brothers since they never dealt with something like this before. Their gems glowed and from them emitted strange but beautiful weapons for each of the three. For Emerald, a dashing set of razor sharp battle claws, For Sapphire, a glowing scythe of pure light, and for Onix, a scepter channeling dark magic inside of it. The beast was colossal but the brothers had to fight this beast or it could spell disaster for each of the three. They rushed into battle with Emerald trying to slash at this colossal nightmare but its armor-like scales prevented it from receiving much damage at all making it far more dangerous to battle against. Sapphire tried slicing at its face with his light scythe, but even with this it was unable to receive much damage at all. And as for Onix, he didn't attack yet since he feared that if he did he would end up in really bad position for him and his brothers. Much was at stake but Emerald and Sapphire continued to fight, even if it wasn't much help to them since it seemed so indestructible. The creature blew a gigantic blast of flame and smoke from its mouth knocking back Emerald and Sapphire with great damage. Onix was shocked to see his brothers fall in battle and knew that he had to do something. With anger and hate for the creature flowing through him, his eyes turned a glowing solid purple and was ready to take down this titan. A beautiful display of dark magic surrounded him as he grew ready to battle this creature. He blasted a powerful beam of dark energy at the beast causing it to suffer much damage. The brothers were hurt from the battle but saw Onix fight and wondered if they could do this as well. It seemed as though Onix was fueled by anger and Sapphire had a theory that their power might be generated by a certain emotion depending on the gem and their kind of power they had. Emerald began to think of his brothers and from him, he generated massive spiked vines from his body and struck the creature with it. Since the vines were spiked it easily tarred through it scales ripping them and completely damaging them. Sapphire began to think of his creatonary abilities and began to think of all the things he can make with his brothers and from his, his body formed an armor of pure light as he dashed into battle again. (Continue playing the song) As the colossal titan blew more fire at Sapphire, the armor protected him from the damage allowing him to continue his assault on the creature. Onix fired more bursts of dark magic damaging the beast, But felt a sense of grief for the beast and didn't want to kill it, but rather capture the titan in case the creature was ever needed. Onix generated a massive gathering of dark magic in his hands and spread his arms, ready to try something that he never did before. He clapped his hands together and when he did a large black hole appeared in front of him. No matter what the beast tried, he couldn't be able to outmatch the force and gravitational pull of Onix's black hole generation. Soon it was swallowed by the hole and before it could lose any control on this weapon, Onix spread his arms again and clapped it together sealing the hole. Triumph was gained for the brothers as they finally were able to stop the titan. Onix then floated to his brothers and wanted to create something again, but this time something a lot more safe and usable for the brothers. They all joined hands again with magic power rushing through their body and in a flash of magnificent colored light, they created a massive series of planets for the three of them to sprout their creations to the world and to craft it into their imagines. But they needed a ruler for their new world and Sapphire looked to Onix saying "You have proven to be a great warrior in battle, and a great brother, we need you to rule over this kingdom of our creation." Onix at first didn't want to since he just wanted to live free, but he knew that with this power they needed control and responsibility over it and nodded his head accepting his title as the master of the universe. "And with our power, we crafted the cosmos and perfected our magic to make this universe much greater for every gem was made or ones that are made by others." Steven was surprised about the story and was excited to have heard about their origin and how they even came to be. "I must ask though, how did my mom know Onix?" They seemed to know but they didn't want to say anything about that to Steven, worried that it would change his thoughts of them and Onix. "We will tell you another day, but for now I think that is enough story time for today, we have much to do for the upcoming battle against the fallen king. Steven began to wonder if actually destroying him would be the solution since he felt like if he could show mercy to a killer beast like The Titan, they could do the same to Onix. Sapphire and Emerald walked back inside to find a way to deal with the upcoming threat. As for Steven, he got back out of his sleeping bag and continued his drawing in his sketchbook creating a picture of Sapphire and Emerald with a shadowy figure behind them symbolizing Onix which ends the episode. Characters *Steven *Onix (Flashback) *Emerald *Sapphire *The Titan Trivia *This episode shows how the brothers came to create the world. *Onix was revealed to be a lot more relaxed and loose before he was crowned. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Episodes